User blog:3krok/VOTES (autumn)
Characters and nominees and shit Best Male Character NOMINATIONS JT the Androhog (0 for/0 against) I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Sparks The Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) +1, great, unique characteristics, needs more recognition Bluray the Fox (0 for/0 against) +1, Blu's a pretty nice character, one of my personal favourites Bass the Crocodile (0 for/0 against)I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Oliver the Fox (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote, I'm unsure of this character Drake the Hedgebat (0 for/0 against) Hmmm.... Drake seems to always find his way up on Best Male/Anti-hero, but I'll give him a +1 I guess Reggie the Bat(0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Tynic The Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) +1, Tynic is a great character and he needs that bit more of recognition Boombomb the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Flame the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) +1, because it's FREAKIN' FLAME Best Female Character NOMINATIONS Ciel Mackenzie Hale (0 for/0 against) +1 Ciel, now Ciel needs more recognition, a lot more. Lyra the Falcon (0 for/0 against) +1 Kuureah Monica DeLouise (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Aurora the Cat(0 for/0 against) +1 Aurora is really cool, I mean seriously. Jane the Bat (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Jillian Prower (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote, gotta see more of Jillian Lizzy the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Maya the Echidna (0 for/0 against) +1, I wish we could see Maya more, along with Drake Sexiest Male (I hate these sexy ones. They can gtfo.) NOMINATIONS Boombomb the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding my Vote Joseph the Wolf (0 for/0 against) Holding My Vote Shock the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding My Vote Tristan the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) +1 He's good looking at the most. Flint the Weasel (0 for/0 against) I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Sexiest Female (Again with the sexiness. GTFO.) NOMINATIONS Cocoa the Rabbit (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Brittney the Bat (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Helen the Echidnahog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Ciel Mackenzie Hale (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Sal the Echidna (0 for/0 against) +1 K Best Villain NOMINATIONS Sonic the EXE (0 for/0 against) I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Greed the Avaricious(0 for/0 against) +1, For pete's sake, he's the living incarnation of greed, one of the seven deadly sins. Medusa the Succubus (0 for/0 against) +1, C'mon, it's Medusa, I prefer the Medusa in older talkplays over the way she is now, idky. Sigma the Echidna (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Julius the Black Murderer (0 for/0 against) +1 Most Beautiful Female NOMINATIONS Mai Shiranui the Fox(0 for/0 against) +1 BECAUSE KOF OK Maya the Echidna (0 for/0 against) +1 :3 Iris the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Luna the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) I guess her FDM look is prettier than her older look, so I'll give her that. +1 Ivy Prower (0 for/0 against) +1 STAR WOLF COME BACK Worst Recolo(u)r NOMINATIONS Luna the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote, Isn't a recolor anymore Tynic The Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) -1 Wasn't really that much of a recolor to begin with. Mari-Sue the Echidna (0 for/0 against) +1 She's supposed to be a joke Tabitha the Cat (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote, don't know much abou Tabitha Best Hero NOMINATIONS Edward the Fox (0 for/0 against) I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Alphonse the Fox(0 for/0 against) Alphonse yay +1 X the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) +1 Zero the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Cassidy the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Burst the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Tynic The Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Bluray the Fox (0 for/0 against) +1 Same as Best Male Boombomb the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote JT the Androhog (0 for/0 against)I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Best Anti-Hero NOMINATIONS JT the Androhog (0 for/0 against) I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Sparks The Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) +1 Same as Best Male Drake the Hedgebat (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Clara the Fox (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote, she's more of a villain to me. Clyde O'Donnell (0 for/0 against) +1 Clyde the badass Guy the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against) +1 Best Fangame NOMINATIONS Sonic Fanon Battlers (0 for/0 against)I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Legacy-Battlers (0 for/0 against)I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Sonic Combat (0 for/0 against) Holy crap something on this section that isn't mine, this is like the first time all year. +1 Unfounded Memories - CSF Dream Match (0 for/0 against)I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Best Blog NOMINATIONS User blog:Sonicstar3000/New SF game (0 for/0 against) I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir User blog:LegionTheHedgehog/MELON FOR PRESIDENT! (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote User blog:RayxCreamMaker/My Fan Children (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote User blog:BlurayOriginals/Talkplay Tales! (0 for/0 against) +1 AEUSFXGjbaeut User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluray Originals Extra-chiLLy Blog o' Fun (2012) Holding Vote User blog:Cameron33268110/Donut blocks again (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Best Couple NOMINATIONS CielBomb (0 for/0 against) +1 Cute. Autyng(0 for/0 against) I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir AliX (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Jokoto (0 for/0 against) I canuts vote euojhdgnvosir Spittney (0 for/0 against) Holding Vote Silicasey (0 for/0 against) +1 Category:Blog posts